The New RFA
by shizuka.nekoutsu
Summary: It's been one year that Shizuka joined RFA. Shizuka has successfully hosted 2 parties, but it is time to evolve RFA that Rika has created to make the organization feel more like a family that works together. Setting in an alternative universe where any problems of V, unknown, and Luciel are present, it is a series about Shizuka and Jumin's life.
1. The New RFA

It's been a year since I joined RFA. We were able to arrange 2 successful yet small fundraising party for the organization. My very first party was a good success despite the fact only 20 professionals attended the party. The second party was held 3 months ago. However, the second party was a failure; but it wasn't a success either. We weren't able to make it any more successful than our previous party. Even though Rika could manage everything remotely, just chatting on the RFA chatting app isn't enough to discuss the plans for , I decided to arrange a meeting where all of us would gather and discuss our plans and goals for the future success of RFA. It was difficult to pick a timing that was convenient for all of us, especially V. We were finally able to set a meeting time at 6pm today after discussing everyone's schedule of this week in the chatroom. With Jumin's help, we managed to book V's personal press-conference room for an hour.

Today, I had two back-to-back classes from 9 to 12 in the noon. Along with pursuing Master's degree in Information Technology, I was doing internship in the IT department at a bank. Today, I had to attend a meeting to discuss the plans for a new project we were to start in the department. It normally takes me around 30 minutes to arrive at the bank. My plan was to to quickly buy a sandwich from nearby small restaurant and eat it on the way before I go to the meeting. But, the traffic today was just too much due to an accident on the highway. I barely arrived on time for the meeting that started at 1pm, and ended up skipping lunch. When I got out, my stomach was grumbling like a dying whale.

Since we had the RFA meeting at 5pm, Jumin asked me to go to his office so we could go to the designated meeting place together. He sent a limo to pick me up from near the bank at 2pm and bring me to Jumin's office building. Since my meeting ended ten minutes early, I took that opportunity to rush to a street-food corner and bought a chicken croquette. Right after I bought the croquette, I received text from Jumin asking me if I got on the limo. I held my folder bag between my stomach and elbow and bit on the croquette to free up my hands. Then I held my phone with both of my hands to type a reply faster with using both of my thumbs.

Just then, I heard a horn of a car right behind me. It was Jumin's driver Kim,who was suppose to pick me up. Driver Kim came out of the car and held the door open for me. I rushed inside the car holding the croquette in my mouth."Madam,why are you eating street foods? Sir will be angry," Kim said worriedly after he secured himself with seatbelt and started the car. "Just don't tell him that," I mumbled with food in my mouth while I was typing to Jumin. Driver Kim asked me to sit safely and started driving. I held the croquette with one hand, and started to chat with Jumin on the RFA chatroom with the other hand.

 **Jumin:** "Did you get in the limo?"

 **Shizuka: "** Yes I'm on the way. It's been a week since I saw you. Sorry I was just so busy. Are you angry at me for not keeping contact?"

 **Jumin: "** That sort of worry is meaningless. Anyways, you will be seeing me shortly. Have patience, my dear. Did you eat lunch?"

 **Shizuka: "** Yes I did."

 **Jumin: "** What did you eat?"

I took a generous bite out of the croquette and continued typing.

 **Shizuka:** "I was in a rush so I just had a vegetable steamed bun…."

 **Jumin:** "Steamed bun? Not that healthy but it's enough. Make sure to always eat healthy."

 **Shizuka: "** How about you?Did you have lunch?"

 **Jumin: "** I had a meeting with my father I went to lunch with him. Of course, my personally nutritionist always prepares food for me and my father, so you have nothing to worry about."

 **Shizuka:** "That's good to hear. I hope is doing fine."

 **Jumin:** "My father is doing alright. Thank you for the worry. Get here fast and safe. I will be waiting in my office."

Jumin left the chatroom after that. Afterwards, I got a call from Luciel.

"Hey Shizuka, ready for the meeting today?" I could hear his usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah. Don't miss out," I mumbled as I was chewing the food.

"Like hell I would!" he laughed out, "I have a great plan!"

"What is it? Dump cat-fur on Zen?" I giggled imagining Zen flying across the room from the force of his allergic sneeze.

"Heyyyy that's sooooo mean! Anyways,I was planing we would all go out and have dinner."

"Dinner?Where?"

"You about we go to ramen corner?"

"Jumin will murder us," I sighed as I shove the remaining croquette in my mouth.

"Murder 'you', you mean? I can hear those crunching...hehehe," Luciel let out an evil laugh.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I hissed. Then I swallowed my food and mumbled,"How about we go to a traditional cuisine? I can manage Jumin about that."

"Urgh such formalities,"Luciel sighed,"alright whatever you decide. Let Jumin know for me. You're going to his office right now, right?"

"Yeah. I forced Jumin to agree to wait till Jaehee is done with her work, so three of us can leave together. That's why I'll be waiting in his office."

"Alright take care then. I need to go back to doing my project," Luciel hung the call up. The car was close to Jumin's office so I quickly drank water to swallow all the bits and pieces of croquette in my mouth before I go visit him.

I bumped into Jaehee when I came out of elevator of the floor where Jumin's office was located. She was carrying a lot of big folders and was waiting for the elevator.

"Jaehee!" I almost tried to hug her, only to realize that she was carrying too much on her hands to give a hug back. Jaehee smiled at me,"Good to see you, I's been awhile. How are your classes?"

"It's good. Sorry I didn't have much time to come here. My midterms were going on. It finally finished yesterday. Oh! Good question, can you finish your work by 4:30?"

"I will try my best to." Jaehee entered the elevator, "Excuse me, I have to hurry up and finish these reports. I will see you soon. Mr. Han is waiting in his inner office."

I waved at her and walked toward the main door to Jumin's office. His inner office is pretty far inside, a comparatively smaller and darker room than the main office. It looks more like an elegant study-room rather than an office room, which was all thanks to me. I like antiques, so I redecorated the inner office-room. When I opened the door, Jumin was leaning against the back of his chair and reading a magazine. His coat was hanging from the back-rest of his chair and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. His eyes looked up at the door and met my eyes from the sound of door opening.

"Sorry I'm late," I smiled and closed the door behind me. I walked toward a small pinewood side table near the bookshelf across from the door. When I first bought this table, I also bought an exquisite vintage lamp to aid the elegance of the table. Even though it was really expensive, at least according to me since me nor my family was ever rich like Jumin's family, it is a beautiful lamp. It has pitch black linen shade and gold-leaf decorated stand that has maple-leaves curving design. Every time I visit Jumin in his office, the first thing I do is turning the lamp on and take a moment to compliment it's elegant glowing beauty.

I placed my folders and bag on the table. "Do you have any more meetings today?We still have 2 more hours till Jaehee is finished with her work." I proceeded to turn the lamp on. Then suddenly, a dark blindfold covered my eyes leaving me so shocked that I almost jumped up and tried to pull it off. But Jumin quickly and tightly tied the ends of the blindfold behind my head and tied my hand with a silk cloth rope behind me. "Jumin wha…!" I tried to scream and turned around, but he shove his tongue inside my mouth and locked his lips on mine. "Nnngh...Jumi...nngh!" I tried to scream out. He pushed me furiously toward his table and made me lean down on the tabletop. He then grabbed my thighs at his two sides and he moved the lining of my underwear aside to reveal my area. He quickly inserted his member in me, and started to thrust.I screamed out in pain as Jumin kissed my neck.

"You are a bad girl," Jumin's face was really close to mine. He started to thrust a little slowly, "You ate fast food again.I could taste croquette in your did you lie?"I was moaning in pain and muttered "...I didn't have time…" But Jumin shove two of his finger inside my mouth before I finished my sentence. He quickly unbuttoned couple of buttons, and shove his hands under my shirt to grope my breast.

"I have to punish you. Not only for this,but also because I didn't see you for almost a week. How dare you make me miss you this much," he shove his face on my breast. "Jumin wait! What if someone comes in!" I tried to force out of his grip. But he was holding me down over the glass of the table so tightly that I couldn't even move an inch. He had the pleasure to do whatever he wanted with me.

But I stopped fighting back too much. I started to feel guilty that I didn't meet up with him the entire week. He understood that I was busy studying and respected it. He didn't ask me to have lunch or dinner with him knowing that it would hinder me from studying. Despite him being so modest, I didn't realize he longed for me this much. I wasn't used to the feel of being needed and wanted by someone this much, someone who I loved and loved me back even more. Even though it felt painful, I started to feel more pleasure than ever, and I was thankful to Jumin for helping me relieve my stress, even though in a erotic way.

"No one but Assistant Kang enters the room. I sent her downstairs with some tasks," Jumin flipped me over so that my breasts were lying on top of the table. The glass of the tabletop felt really chilly against my skin, leaving me with a tingling sensation."No one will be bothering us for 2 hours," he started to do his moves from the back. "2 hours! Jumin wait…!" I tried to push myself up from the table. But he grabbed some of my hair-strands from the back of my head and pulled it to keep my head up from leaning over at the table. With his other hands,he grabbed my breast as he leaned down over my back.

"Stop talking so much, Shizuka," I could feel Jumin's breath near my ear. He whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to let you rest for the next 2 hours."

I didn't know how much time had passed since I entered Jumin's office room. But I found myself bouncing on Jumin's crotch when Jaehee knocked on the door. He was sitting on his chair holding my tied-up hands.

" Mr. Han, can I come in?I have completed the reports," Jaehee said from outside the door. Her voice snapped me back to reality. Suddenly, Jumin snatched off the blindfold from over my eye. I grasped at the scene infront of my eyes. My shirt was unbuttoned halfway down with one end completely tugged out of my skirt. The top of the sleeves had been pushed down my arm revealing the entire area of my collarbones . Both of my bra strips were also moved down my arm, which caused it to loosen the bra-cup. Jumin's shirt was totally unbuttoned and bare open. Even though his face was blushy and his breaths were deep and frequent from the two long hours of ecstatic journey, he looked rather calm. I tried to hurriedly get up, but Jumin held me down over his crotch with his member still inside me.

"Leave it on the main desk" he leaned over and kissed me between my breast and looked up at me with his dazzling eyes. I suddenly felt like forgetting about the entire world and just stay here with him.

"It is almost have to go to RFA meeting," I could hear Jaehee's worried voice from outside the door. Jumin wrapped his hands around me tightly as he untied the knots to free my hand. I quickly hugged his neck and kissed his sweaty head. Jumin sighed, "Ok call driver Kim to wait infront of the office and wait outside. We will be there shortly."

We held our breaths until Jaehee's footsteps walking away were he looked up at me. Looking down, he looked like a cute little cat that wanted to be petted. "Should we continue?" Jumin asked as he leaned his chin against my breast and looked up with those poor-kitty eyes. I felt like kissing him, but it felt awkward to make a move on him from my own since I was still not used to being open to him.

"We need to go to the meeting, remember?" I brushed his hair with my fingers. "Can you please let me go so I can clean myself?"

"I'm sorry, I just got too excited and lost control. But, I haven't finished yet," Jumin hugged me tightly and hid his face over my breast.."Let's finish first."

"No, we will be late. We can't make poor Jaehee wait," I lightly punched his head.

"Hey…"Jumin mumbled while hiding his face on my breast, "Do you feel relieved now, dear?"

Suddenly, I felt like chill just ran down my spine. He realized I was extremely stressed out. Despite being so respectful, he showed me a side of him today that I have never seen in this past one year since we started dating. I felt like he finally started to open up to me, and it made me feel so happy that I almost started to tear up. I immediately wrapped my hands around his head and started to grind over his member again.

"Um….5 more minutes then…" I hid my face on his hair to hide my embarrassed face for finally asking for something like that. I could feel Jumin face getting warm; he was happy too.

"Oh my God! Shizuka and Mr. Han! You are 15 minutes late!"

Jaehee was fiercely standing infront of the limo with her hands crossed over her abdomen. I laughed guiltily while fixing my hair. Jumin looked away blushing and tightly gripped my hand. "Sorry I had to finish some urgent business," he coughed guiltily. I glanced up at him and laughed teasingly.

"What do you even mean by 'urgent business'!" Jaehee almost screamed out in frustration. But then she controlled her rage and cleared her throat embarrassingly. "If we take a shortcut route, we will be able to reach in 20 minutes."

I grasped, "But that's still 5 minutes late!" But Jaehee gave me a cold but yet gave-up look, the look a mother would give to her little child who did something silly, but finds herself unable to scold. "You should've thought about that beforehand," she sighed. "Anyways, we need to hurry. It would be awkward to have the organizer arrive late. So please, get in the car."

It took us exactly 20 minutes to reach our designated place. Everyone but Yoosung already arrived before me. Yoosung called me yesterday to let me know that he would be 15 minutes late due to his class. Since I arrived late myself, I think it wasn't much of a problem.

I hurriedly airbrushed my hair and made sure the shirt buttons and the skirt hem were all perfect as I got off of the car. Jumin held my hand right after we got off of the car, so I had him hold onto the folder since I needed to fix my clothing with my free hand. I needed to make sure nobody would suspect anything about what happened between me and Jumin before we arrived here.

Jumin was the first to walk in, followed by me and Jaehee. Jumin kept on holding onto my hand until we were inside the room and found seats for us to sit. V greeted me nicely and proceeded to talk to Jumin. On the other hands, the rest of the group started to cause fuss around me for being so late. They always tease me about Jumin like teenagers.

"Oh what have we here? Evil slave owner tortured you till you end up being late? Ohohohohoho" Luciel started laughing out loud.

"Oh you are soo bad, Shizuka. Let's get married already," Zen tried to hit on me yet again. But Jumin heard that and rushed over to my side and stood infront of Zen.

"Stop being so childish and keep your hands off of Shizuka," he yelled coldly. It was kind of cute to see him getting angry for such a trivial matter.

"Hey I haven't even laid a finger on her!" Zen yelled out throwing his arms in the air angrily. Another stupid fight between Zen and Jumin was about to break out, but V came to rescue. He clapped two times until the crown had quiet down.

"I know we were part of RFA for more than 6 years since Rika has left our side and Shizuka took her job an year ago. As we all noticed, she has been working extremely hard to catch up to what Rika had been doing previously in this organization. We all miss Rika, and it will never change. But, there is no longer the time to dwell on the past. Don't get me wrong, I miss her more than anything in this entire world. But, someone here has been working with all her might to continue to build the path that Rika had been planning to progress on. Instead of dwelling on what has happened in the past, let's all focus on what we have right now."

Everyone nodded. There's no one, except Yoosung, in RFA that hates V. V is charming, understanding, and has the ability to motivate people. Yoosung's hate for him is childish, since he just can't understand that everyone reacts to loss of loved one differently.

"During Rika's time, we had different organized party every 2 years and discussed it in the chatroom. Mostly Rika and I managed the guests that we invited, and luciel took some part in making all the information classified. However, she isn't here anymore. And there are some improvements Shizuka proposed to me about the improvement of RFA. Shizuka, can you explain it to everyone?"

I stood up from my chair and distributed papers around. "After I first joined,I had to arrange the party in 11 days. It was tiring, but no doubt it was successful. our second party after that was bigger since we had a lot of instead of improvement of donation. However, there were no improvement whatsoever. The RFA that Rika created was undoubtedly the best one. I can never alter the times you guys spent and experience you have gained working with Rika. But, I'm sure we all figured out by now about the many secrecy Rika and V had. I, personally, don't like keeping secrets from you all. We are a family and part of this organization which we all work hard for. Therefore, we should do everything together for more improvement instead of hiding secret which would probably cause nothing but trouble for us in the future. So, I have some proposal. To be fair, they are more like experiment I want to test out."

I grabbed one of the paper that I just handed out. "Here are the list of all previous organizations we invited. I marked the ones that actually participated and donated. This is the summarized data of both of the two previous parties." I picked up another paper, "This is the summary data of the two party Rika arranged. Of course she is more experienced than I am, but however, take a note at the tremendous difference of success."

"Shizuka, you are doing perfect just the way you are right now," Yoosung shouted, "You don't need to compare yourself to Rika. You are you." Zen agreed with Yoosung.

I sighed, "Comparing yourself doesn't always mean it decreases confidence. In my case right now, comparing my work with Rika's inspires me to work even harder to reach the success Rika's parties had achieved." I glanced over at Jumin, who had a faint smile of approval on his face.

"I can't do everything Rika had done,nor could I trace her path and exactly the way she drew in the blueprints. So I would like to change a few things around. Fist, not to invite random guests."

"What do you mean by 'random guests'?" Luciel grasped, "Mira the mummy or long cat can't be invited!?"

"Cat is always invited. More chance to promote my cat project," Jumin cleared his throat. I rolled two paper balls and threw them at Luciel and Jumin's head to shut them up.

"Ok anyways, it is important to target potential guests, one that we know would attend the party as well as can assure that we would receive donations. Therefore, targeting the business industry more should be our top priority to make sure we receive funds to distribute. Jumin, you have a lot of connections. You can help me get in touch with them, right?"

"I suppose I can," Jumin crossed his legs and put the paper down on the table. "But I can arrange something else for it. I could ask my father to let you join the meetings of our company. In that way, you will meet other businessman and will have the opportunity to build networks on your own as well. I can always suggest you people you can , I find it more effective that you have conversation with them yourself and figure out who to invite."

"I like that idea, but will your father let?" V asked. Jumin looked toward V. "You don't need to worry.I will talk to him."

I checked my planner and crossed out the discussed topic for the meeting that I listed on it. "Ok now for the next change, charities. Of course, it is really easy to donate to hospitals and childcare centers. But, it is better to have a broader perspective. Targetting organizations that have highly specific and committed mission statement is more successive for the party. It is our duty to make way for less-known organizations to be successful. For example, we had an organization joining that was against drug abuse in high school. Even though it was small, with our donation, they were able to hold a campaign and now a extremely successful organization. "

"Yeah i think now they are planning to build a recovery center for drug addicts," Luciel bit on his pen thoughtfully, "Leave it to me to find organizations like that. I'm expert on that field." "Zen," I looked over at him, "I suppose you can get hold of advertising."

"Advertising?What do you mean?" Zen looked confused.

"You are the frequently go up on stage and attend talk-shows. I believe it would be helpful if you talk about these potential organizations in tv."

"Alright leave it off to me then," Zen winked. Jumin almost glared at him, but I glared back at Jumin for causing distractions. I sighed and looked toward Yoosung. "Yoosung, you are in lots of clubs. Please take the role of spreading the message on campus too." Yoosung did the roger salute "Leave it off to me. I will do my best!" Jaehee was the only one left out,who didn't have any roles assigned other than V. I turned to look at her.

"Jaehee, your job is continue to look for potential organizations,both up for donation and receive donation. I can count on you again,right?" "Of course," Jaehee smiled pleasantly. "Everything is for the best of RFA."

"So…" Zen rose his hand, "Is this like a new improved RFA? I'm curious." I looked at Zen, and then at V. V smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is a new RFA. We have new organizer, so it's a new beginning."

I bowed to everyone. "Please, continue to work with me."

Afterwards, we had some small discussion about the organizations we already gathered information for regarding our next party, which we planned to hold in three moths. Previously, we decided to hold the party every half year to nine months. So we have already gathered lot of potential guests. Today's meeting was to discuss and decide which organizations or professional we could invite.

On our way to the meeting, I told Jumin about Luciel's plan to have a all RFA dine-out after the meeting. He kept me so busy that I couldn't talk to him about it when I went to his office. Jumin felt kind of disappointed, which I knew the reason still agreed to join us for dinner. When Luciel and I told everyone about our dine-out plans, it was hilarious to see Jumin's reaction. He never ate at a cuisine before.

Our meeting ended exactly at 6pm. V couldn't join since he were to catch the 7pm plane for his business trip to China. So rest six of us planned to go to a traditional korean cuisine at Seoul. Luciel already booked a table for us for 7pm. Jumin called another limo to bring us all to the restaurant.

It was the first time in the year that all the RFA gathered like this. We all sat around a big low table and order lots of wine. Me and Yoosung were wasted after drinking a glass of wine and were acting childishly. Jumin kept on poking my nose like I was a cat. For a short moment, we all forgot about our daily life stress and future goals and just enjoyed the moment everyone together like a family gathering.

We stayed at the restaurant till almost 10 at night. By then, we were all drunk to the point we could barely walk straight. Even though I was wasted, I still had my consciousness unlike Yoosung, who passed out ages ago. Jumin asked the other limo's driver to bring the others home. while me and Jumin went with driver Kim's limo. Jumin carefully tugged me inside the car as if I was a cat, and held me tightly the entire time on the way. Embraced by his warmth, I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I suddenly discovered I was having a massive hangover. My head was spinning along with my entire world. Even the slightest light hurt my eyes. I tried to brush my eyes with both of my hand. But realized, one of my hand was stuck. I turned my head toward the direction of that hand, only to discover the lovely sleeping face of Jumin next to me. He was only wearing his shirt. I got tensed and looked over at my clothing. I still had my shirt and skirt on. The intact position of our cloths hinted that Jumin didn't do anything to me last night while I was passed out beyond consciousness. Even though it's been a year since we started to date, I still have a hard time trusting him completely. Of course, I would need more time. Afterall, knowing that the angelic face of him is capable of doing such outrageous things to me, it would take time for me to completely believe that he still respects my personal space and will not take advantage of me during my time of vulnerability.

Jumin was sleeping on his stomach with his face looking towards me. He tightly held my hand the entire time he was asleep. I leaned forward and kissed his hands. Then I put my head over our tightly gripped hands and fell back asleep.


	2. Biography: MC Shizuka

**Author's note: This is a biography of the main character of Mystic Messenger story, Shizuka. The story has started with Shizuka's major improvement plan of RFA, hence "The new RFA." The series "Jumin x Shizuka" is set in an alternate story where the problems of V, 707, or unknown aren't included. "Jumin x Shizuka" is a collection of short stories about Jumin and Shizuka, and their life-events starting from a year after Shizuka joined RFA. Every short stories are different from the actual Jumin route story of Mystic Messenger. I hope you enjoy it ~ [ Shizuka Nekoutsu]**

As long as we have consciousness, we will have our own fantasies. It can be fictional, where a prince riding a magnificent white unicorn comes to pick you up and brings you to his happily-ever-after paradise. Some can be morbid and infused with depression. Others can be more of a realistic fantasy, which you can pursue as your life-goal. And my story is just that - a mere fantasy that turned out to be true.

My name is Shizuka Shinomiya and I am 22 years old. I was born in England, but grew up in USA. My Japanese father met my Korean mother when they were in University in England. Father was an exchange student who went to England for two semesters during spring. They got married within five months of relationship, since father had to return back to Japan at the end of summer semester. Shortly after father's return, mother found out she was pregnant with me. I was born without my father being at our side. However, my mother got a permanent job in USA soon after I was born. Even though father applied for a visa to USA as well, he was disqualified. So after me and mother moved to USA, we frequently went to Japan with a visiting visa of one year duration. It took my mother five years to get US citizenship, during when we would alternate place of residence between USA and Japan. We would stay in Japan for a year, and then return back to USA to renew our visa. The process used to take upto six months, during when I attended school in USA. When my father was finally able to move to USA, I was seven. I also have a sister, Miyoko, who was actually born in Japan during the time when we were staying in Japan under visiting visa.

My early childhood education was a complete mess. I stayed in school for half year in USA, then started different grade in Japan during the middle of it's school year. Which is why I was a year younger in American school. When I started to go to college here, I was only 16. My parents decided not to make me repeat a grade in USA when we finally reunited here, so I ended up being too young to live in campus dorm. I had to go to a normal community college near my home until I was 18.

Even though the long distance married relationship and their dedication seemed so nice and pure, my family broke soon after father moved to USA. When Miyoko was born, father insisted that she would live with him, while mother took me back to USA for six months every time. However, I didn't realize that my parents were getting tired of the distant relationship. When I was three or four years old, I remember the fun times I spent with my parents and Miyoko in Japan. We looked like a happy family. But as I grew older, I realized the love they had for eachother was long gone.. They both started to see others despite being married to each-other. There was never a day that I didn't see them fight, which rarely happened when father was still living in Japan. When I was ten, my mother divorced my father. She insisted to bring Miyoko with us, but Miyoko didn't agree. We thought it was because she grew up with father in Japan and felt more connected to Japan than USA. Later on, I learned that my father was living with another woman back in Japan, who took great care of Miyoko as if Miyoko was her own blood-related daughter. Miyoko wanted to think of that lady as her mother rather than her own biological mother.

My father took Miyoko and went back to Japan after the divorce. However, he died less than two years after from a road-accident. I barely kept any touch with Miyoko after father had died. But as far as I know, she was adopted by that lady afterwards. I went to visit Japan ten years later and finally met with Miyoko. She got wasted completely with drugs and boys, with uncertain future and uncertain life. It was just painful to see how devastated my little sister's life had become. But even still, she refused to take any help from me.

I hated my family more after my parents got divorced and father had died. My mother started to live with other men and had couple of unsuccessful marriages. I hated to stay at home, so I tried my best to spend longer days at school. In my highschool, there was an organization where students would volunteer in high-class business and other industry programs and practice networking skills. It required members to travel all around USA during school-breaks and attend programs, auction-event etc. Most of the student in that organization were junior and senior. But I joined during my freshman year so I could avoid being at home. During my senior year, we had to travel to San Francisco to attend an opening ceremony of a newly launched business project by a company called "C & R International." My organization worked as the backstage security volunteer. The organization's mission statement was to help students to network with professionals, so after the opening-ceremony, we could all attend the dinner party to have one-to-one talk with the professionals.

That was where I first saw Jumin Han, the eldest son of the chairman of C & R. Back then, he was just 19. But even still, he looked and acted like a mature person. He came to attend the party with his father and was talking to others so professionally. He was extremely modest and maintained a calm attentive posture the entire time. His gesture, clothing, attitude were elegant to a whole new level, something I had never seen before. I couldn't gather the courage to directly speak to him, but I took note about the company as much as I can from flyers and speeches. Later on, I started to do my research on C & R and followed then on social media in hope to find out more about Jumin Han, who stole my heart away the moment I set my eyes on him.

Soon after I completed my two years in community college and received associate degree, my mother suddenly found another man to marry, who lived in Korea. I was ready to move to University of California, but she pretty much forced me to go to Korea with her to attend her marriage ceremony. Helpless, I went with her to Korea. This happened four years ago, it was my first time going to South Korea. I learned that the person my mother was marrying was her non-related cousin, the brother of mother's sister's husband. I actually didn't know my mother had a sister. Afterall, my family was broken before it had a chance to build up. However, my new father took a liking to me and insisted that I stay with them in Korea and go to a school there. In normal case, I would immediately booked a return ticket back to USA on that very day. However, since I finally got to set my foot in Korea, it was my chance to finally learn about Jumin Han since he lives in Korea as well.

I enrolled in a small university as an international student to complete my remaining two years for the bachelor's degree. I refused to live with my mother, so she rented a small apartment for me near my university. Along with studying, I worked some part-time jobs to support myself in day-to-day life as my mother and step-father paid my tuition. By working as part time, I quickly got hold of Korean language. In about two years, I became fluent. The more time I spent in Korea and experienced working life, more I started to feel like my fantasy about Jumin Han was that of a teenage girl having crush on a celebrity actor.

However, that depressive thought didn't have the chance to sway myself off of my fantasy. Last year on my way back from work, I suddenly received a text from an unknown number, saying that it was from a lost phone. The person gave me an address, but stupid me trusted it and went straight to that address, only to find out that it was related to a fundraising organization. Suddenly an app opened up, a chatroom app. To my shock, I saw Jumin Han as one of the users that were chatting. I felt like my my heart just exploded and everything around my was pink and fluffy. I started to shake from both confusion and excitement, so much that I didn't even flinch when the users decided to invite me to this organization called RFA - Rika's Fundraising Association. I was able to talk to Jumin almost everyday and I realized the similarities we have. Jumin fell in love with me after I gave him my tremendous support. However, I didn't realize he was interested in me from the very beginning due to my interest on taking a challenge of organizing the party. We went into relationship soon after the party, which was like conquering the moon.

It's been a little more than a year I have been a part of the RFA family. Slowly but surely, I have been improving RFA with the support of everyone, especially Jumin. My dream was to meet Jumin, and I was able to not only meet with him, I was able to hold a part in his life. We have been together for a year now, and no doubt we will be together till we grow old. I can surely assure, I am thankful to my mother for forcing me to bring to Korea, since moving to Korea was the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
